Space-time coding using multiple transmit-antennas has been recognized as an attractive way of achieving high data rate transmissions with diversity and coding gains in wireless applications. For example, multi-antenna transmitters can offer significant diversity and coding advantages over single antenna transmitters. A number of space-time coding transmitter designs have been developed.
Most conventional space-time coding transmitters are designed for the scenario where the propagation channels are deterministically known. In practical wireless systems, however, propagation channels are typically not known at the transmitter. Moreover, in practical wireless systems, propagation channels can change over time, with changes in settings of the wireless devices or movement of one wireless device relative to the other wireless device, e.g., movement of a mobile unit relative to a base station.